


It Must Be....

by Qem



Series: Haruka and Feelings have a Complicated Relationship [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Beautiful' was Haru's first thought upon laying eyes on the waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kutsushita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/gifts).



'Beautiful' was Haru's first thought upon laying eyes on the waterfall. It was all tinkling laughter, sparkling light, warm and welcoming, with just a hint of danger with the jagged rocks not yet worn down peering through at the bottom.

It made Haru want to touch, the soft surface of the lake below, the firm spray tumbling down. It took his breath away. It made him feel warm inside, excited for the future; that something something special after a race.

It was like being welcomed home, something he'd miss once it was gone. What else could that be but love?


End file.
